


Det jeg sa i gymgarderoben den gangen

by Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass
Summary: Etter at det gikk opp for Isak hva han hadde sagt til Even i gymgarderoben, klarer han ikke slutte å tenke på det.





	Det jeg sa i gymgarderoben den gangen

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er jo en av de samtalene som vi aldri fikk se. Kanskje har de aldri hatt den heller. Kanskje har de bare gått videre. Jeg har ikke hatt behov for å se disse samtalene i serien, men noen av dem har kvernet såpass mye i mitt eget hode, at det har vært fint å prøve å skrive dem ned. 
> 
> Jeg har også lagt dette ut på Instagram: @anerikkejegass

“Isak?”

“Mm?”

“Sover du ikke?”

“Hm? Nei.”

“Er det noe?”

“Nei.”

“Hei. Du. Ikke tull med meg da. Gråter du?”

“Nei! Jeg gråter ikke! Eller … Jeg bare …”

“Hva er det for noe?”

“Nei, det er jo ikke noe da.”

“Du. Kom her.”

“Æsj. Det går bra.”

“Gjør det?”

“Eller … Jeg vet ikke. Det er bare noe jeg har tenkt på jævlig mange ganger.”

“Hva da?”

“Jeg prøver og prøver og prøver å glemme det, men så husker jeg det igjen og igjen, og jeg blir helt kvalm av det. Jeg må liksom bare tenke på det. Jeg klarer ikke la være. Og så er det akkurat som jeg kan kjenne når jeg kommer til å tenke på det, ikke sant? Før det kommer, skjønner du? Jeg kjenner i kroppen at noe er galt, og så skjønner jeg det sånn sakte at nei, nå kommer det, nå kommer den ekle følelsen, og jeg har bare lyst til å holde meg for ørene og rope sånn der lalalalala sånn at jeg ikke skal tenke på det mer. Og etterpå, når jeg ikke tenker på det lenger, så husker jeg det likevel på en måte. Kroppen min husker det liksom, og det er jævlig ubehagelig.”

“Kan du si hva det er? Kanskje du kan slutte å tenke på det hvis du forteller meg det?”

“Men. Det er det da. Det handler om deg også, ikke sant. Og kanskje du har glemt det, og hvis jeg sier det så minner jeg deg på det, og da må jeg liksom tenke på at du også tenker på det.”

“Kanskje jeg husker det jeg også. Kanskje jeg også tenker på det innimellom.”

“Faen, Even. Det blir jeg jævlig stressa av å tenke på ass.”

“Kanskje det ikke er så ille som du innbiller deg.”

“Tenk om du blir jævlig lei deg hvis jeg sier det.”

“Tenk om jeg blir jævlig lei meg uansett. For at du ikke vil fortelle meg hva som plager deg.”

“Men det her er verre. Det er liksom ikke greit på en måte.”

“Isak? Hvis det er noe du har gjort som jeg vet om, eller noe som du har gjort og jeg har glemt, men som jeg har visst en gang, så tror jeg ikke du trenger å være så redd for å si det.”

“Faen ass. Jeg vet ikke.”

“Du? Nå holder jeg deg sånn her. Nei, helt inntil. Og så sier du det inn i nakken min. Bare gjør det. Det går bra.”

“Jeg vet ikke om jeg tør å si det.”

“Jeg tør å høre det.”

“Du kommer til å angre.”

“Det er ikke så farlig.”

“Sikker?”

“Ja.”

“Jeg sa til deg at livet mitt var bedre uten psykisk syke folk rundt meg.”

“Det husker jeg.”

“Du husker det? For faen, Even, hvorfor har du aldri sagt noe om det? Hvorfor sa du ikke at jeg var en jævla dritt, at jeg ikke skjønte en dritt. Hvorfor lot du meg bare si det sånn der?”

“Fordi jeg ikke hadde fortalt deg at jeg er bipolar, og så var det plutselig for sent.”

“For sent? Du kunne bare ha sagt det da! Så kunne jeg tatt det tilbake!”

«Tror du det, Isak? At du ville tatt det tilbake?”

“Ja!”

“Den gangen? I gymgarderoben? Du hadde nettopp snakket om moren din som du ikke hadde kontakt med lenger, og så skulle det plutselig være helt ok at jeg var gal?”

“Jeg mener ikke at du er gal, Even.”

“Jeg vet det. Men det var det var du ville ha tenkt den gangen.”

“Ikke fortell meg hva jeg ville ha tenkt!”

“Unnskyld. Men selv om det var helt jævlig kjipt akkurat da sånn som det var, så tror jeg ikke vi skal late som om det hadde vært mulig å gjøre det sånn at det ikke ble kjipt.”

“Men jeg behandla deg som dritt jo! Etterpå, da du sa du trengte mer tid, og du hooket med Sonja på festen til Emma, så følte jeg at du tråkka på meg, ikke sant? Jeg følte at … ja, jeg vet ikke, jeg bare ramla liksom. Sånn helt faktisk, bare ramla sammen. Og så var det jeg som hadde tråkka på deg, Even. Jeg tråkka på deg, og jeg visste det ikke, og jeg fikk ikke sagt unnskyld, og jeg er så jævlig lei meg for det.”

“Du trenger ikke si unnskyld for det.”

“Jeg må jo si unnskyld! Det var jo en helt fucka ting å si!”

“Det har jo skjedd en del ting siden den gang da. Har du glemt det? Har du glemt at jeg tok deg med på en fuckings suite og gikk ut naken midt på natta? At jeg hadde hemmeligheter for deg og skremte deg? Har du glemt at du stakk fra fammen på julekonsert for å finne meg? Du bare fant meg, tok meg med hjem og passet på meg. Det eneste jeg kunne tenke på var at jeg hadde ødelagt alt for deg, at jeg bare var i veien for deg, at du ville ha det bedre om jeg bare forsvant ut av livet ditt, og så kom du og så ville du ha meg likevel. Tror du jeg trenger at du sier unnskyld, Isak? Kan du ikke se at du har gjort det allerede?”

“Det der skjønner jeg ikke en dritt av ass. Jeg vil jo bare ha deg, Even. Det er alt jeg vil. Og det er jo egentlig en helt jævlig ego-greie, ikke sant? Jeg skjønner liksom ikke at det skal være en fuckings unnskyldning for noe dritt jeg har gjort.”

“Isak.”

“Ja? Nå tror jeg du må slippe meg litt, det er ikke noe luft nedi her.”

“Skjønner du hva du nettopp sa til meg nå? Skjønner du at jeg blir helt jævlig glad av det?”

“Ja? Eller, jeg hører du sier det, da, men jeg skjønner det faen ikke.”

“Skjønn det.”

“Ok.”

 

  

 

“Even?”

“Ja?”

“Nå griner jeg ass.”


End file.
